It is known that biphenyl compounds can be produced by the reductive coupling of aryl halides. For example, Colon, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,466, disclose the use of a metallic reducing agent such as zinc, magnesium, or manganese in a dipolar, aprotic solvent such as dimethylformamide with a catalyst containing a nickel compound in combination with organophosphines and alkali metal halide promoters. The reducing metal converts the nickel salts into highly reactive zerovalent nickel compounds which promote the coupling of the aryl halides and regenerate the nickel salts which can be reduced again to the zerovalent state, thereby maintaining the catalytic cycle.
Chao, et al., Journal of Organic Chemistry, Volume 48, pages 4904-4907 (1983), disclose a similar approach wherein aryl halides are reacted with an equivalent amount of a highly activated metal such as nickel powder.
An alternative approach is to activate an aryl halide by a chemical transformation, and then allow the activated aryl halides to couple to form biaryls species. For example, Gilman, et al., in the Journal of the American Chemical Society, Volume 61, pages 957-959 (1939), demonstrated this approach by the reaction of two equivalents of aryl Grignard reagents with one equivalent of nickel (II) salts to give binary compounds. This reaction is believed to proceed through the bis aryl nickel species which then decomposes to give the desired binary product.
More recently, Kumada, et al., in Bulletin of the Chemical Society of Japan, Volume 49, pages 1958-1969 (1976), have demonstrated that aryl halides can be reacted with a variety of aliphatic Grignard reagents to give alka-aryl products. In this example, the aliphatic radical reacts with the aryl moiety and becomes bonded thereto.
Since aryl halides are readily available compounds, and the resulting binary compounds which can be prepared therefrom find a variety of uses, it would be desirable to find alternate means to promote the coupling of aryl halides to produce high yields of binary compounds.